Mobile positioning technologies enable a mobile device to approximate its real world location. A mobile device, such as a mobile telephone, can utilizes one or more positioning techniques, such as global navigation satellite system (GNSS) positioning, wireless network based positioning (e.g., positioning based on wireless network access points (APs), based on cellular network transmitters, etc.), as well as other positioning techniques. Mobile devices are becoming more sophisticated by including multiple different types of sensors (e.g., GNSS sensors, Bluetooth sensors, barometers, light sensors, imaging sensors, etc.). Some positioning techniques enable the mobile device to use additional sensor readings collected by the device to enhance and/or replace the positioning techniques noted above.
Furthermore, the internet of things (IOT) continues to expand enabling a user to communicatively connect one or more devices to a central device. For example, a central device may establish a personal area network with a plurality of different devices including, for example, a smart watch, a fitness tracker, smart glasses, etc. Each of these devices may include their own sensor(s) for performing operations at the connected devices. For example, a fitness tracker may utilize an accelerometer to count steps, smart glasses may use an image sensor to capture images, a smart watch may capture access point signals to perform navigation, etc. Typically, the central device and the connected devices operate independently of each other when performing their respective tasks.